


Alphabet of Avengers

by BairnSidhe, FantasyTLOU, ValkyriePhoenix



Series: Bodies-verse [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Shenannigans, Logic? What's that?, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyTLOU/pseuds/FantasyTLOU, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyriePhoenix/pseuds/ValkyriePhoenix
Summary: Just shut up and giggle.





	Alphabet of Avengers

 

 

A is for Avengers, B is for Bucky

C is for Captain America, Lucky

 

 

D is for Darcy.  
E is for Explosions.  
And F is for Fury.

G is for Gambit, in quite a hurry

 

 

H is for Hawkeye, sees best from afar

I is for Iron Man and his luxury cars

 

  
J is for Jarvis, AI prismatic

K is for "Killers", they're just pragmatic

 

  
L is for Loki, M is for May

N is for Nebula, who's had a bad day

 

  
O is for "ohshitohshit" frequently said

P is for Pepper, putting Tony to bed

 

Q is for Quicksilver, running ahead

R is for Romanova, rooms colored red

S is for Sam, soothing your head

 

  
T is for Thor, wielding a hammer.

U is for Ultron, who needs to learn manners.

 

  
V is for Vision, Infinifty sent

W is for Wanda and Wade, Reality bent

 

  
X is for X-men, Y is for Yondu.

Z is for Zoey, far far beyond you

 


End file.
